


Felix and Felix/Byleth Headcannons

by GamLamLudi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamLamLudi/pseuds/GamLamLudi
Summary: Personal headcannon's I've had for Felix (in general) and Felix/Byleth both pre-romance and post-romance.





	Felix and Felix/Byleth Headcannons

**General**

In his childhood, Felix once held Dimitri's hand, as kids often do, Dimitri somehow got scared and nearly broke Felix's hand from holding it so tight.

Being as Felix values his hands greatly, since he needs them to hold a sword, he became uncomfortable holding hands.

His general distaste for sweets comes from the fact that a lot of high-end sweets tend to be very sweet, so to make things simple, he avoids them all together.

despite training himself as a killer, Felix isn't sociopathic, it's why he struggles with eye-contact, he doesn't want to see the human behind the blade.

He's prone to get earworms stuck in his head and even hums them sometimes to get them out of his head.

He's embarrassed if someone overhears it too, particularly if it's Byleth, she gets a small twinkle in her eye.

Felix intentionally screws up his magical spells during an ambush in order to catch the enemy off guard.

He avoids doing it if he has a battalion or allies nearby, but when alone all hell breaks loose.

He initially resented being picked as the dancer, but eventually learned the perks when he utilized the skills during a sword tournament to win.

Though not good with kids personally, Felix partly goes window shopping at the bazaar to watch the kids playing around. It reminds him a part of why he's fighting in this war. Though he'd never actually admit it to anyone.

He's not good with women, he's not unaware of the fact that he's attractive, but the fact that women keep gifting him with sweets is annoying.

Thankfully Sylvain and Ingrid are more than happy to take it off his hands, though Ingrid will occasionally regret eating all of them in one sitting.

**Felix/Byleth Pre-Romance**

Felix didn't take to her at first, she was very quiet and her eyes were incredibly hard to read, the lack of expressions didn't help either.

When she listened to his advice however he begins to warm to her a little bit more, especially after watching her cream the church knights during a sparring session.

His first spar with her caught him off guard, he had no clue she would use everything in her arsenal to take him down.

She once blew up wine barrels that were stored in the training grounds to increase the distance between himself and her.

Seteth lectured her on being that reckless, but she assured him that covering the cost of cheap wine wouldn't be difficult.

As it was the wine tasted like piss, she was glad to be rid of the vile stuff.

Though he initially rebelled against her magic training he became more serious after she kept striking him with a variety of spells.

It also saved him during a particularly nasty fight when she had him go nearly solo on taking out a group of reinforcements.

Felix is a very logical individual, electricity made the most sense since anything fighting them would have some kind of water. As Byleth demonstrated in one magic class, electricity passes through water very well.

So he mastered it.

Early on in the year he once stumbled on her singing, though he never admitted it she sounded quite good.

Often times she would hum while fishing, he'd make personal excuses to himself listen in on her singing.

Though he could carry a tune, he wasn't able to harmonize in choir, usually he'd prefer to listen to her anyway.

Though the one time he sang with hubert was a less enjoyable experience since he felt like he was at a funeral.

Tea time initially started off as a way to talk and eventually extended into an end to sparring with Byleth or time to study materials he didn't quite understand.

He didn't like asking questions in class which is why Byleth used this method.

He was surprised to later learn that she didn't usually do tea time much with the other students, though he never admitted that they met up at least three times a week to go over material.

Sylvain would tease Felix about him being interested in Byleth, to which he'd deny since Byleth made it clear she wasn't interested when they met up on the third floor of the goddess tower the night of the ball.

The moment he realized his feelings is when her return sparked a strength in him he could never place before.

**Felix/Byleth romance **

Though he was a bit prickly to most people, Felix is actually pretty physical in romance, kisses and hugs are considered lower totem pole of physical affection.

One of the reasons why he reminds Byleth that hands are the most precious part of the body to keep protected for swordsman is because of his childhood trauma.

At first he struggles with holding hands, but eventually it becomes more habitual with her.

He always sits to her right during meetings with the rest of the group to symbolize being her right hand man.

But he'll also risk embarrassment to hold her hand under the table during meetings despite his better judgment.

Felix usually dislikes pda regardless both personally and when viewing it, mostly because he considers it obnoxious.

He's not good with words though, often times he'll end up saying something he has to correct himself a couple of times to convey what he intended to say.

Dates tend to be blended with tea time or “studying” since he is very central focused on things, he also prefers to spend time with Byleth over going places, eating out is a very rare occurrence (outside of dinner invitations at the lunch room).

He does a lot of quick hugs from behind, usually when Byleth is fishing or working on paper work, that way he doesn't inconvenience her work. It also means he isn't roped into a longer hugging session when he's simply saying hi.

Post marriage (BL or GD route), Felix will cross blades with Byleth every time he meets her, afterward though he'll kiss each bruise he caused during their sparring session

If someone comes in during this however his face will flush and he becomes a bumbling mass of nonsensical garble.

He is prone to getting flustered. A lot.

Byleth will usually mess with him in a nonchalant way, sometimes he'll pick up on it immediately or a few minutes after the statement was made.

He then is confused whether to just try to hide his blush behind his hand or use her, if it's in private, he usually resorts to burrowing his flushed face her shoulder with mumbles of why she'd say that in public.

Regardless of sleeping positions, he always finds a way to get his nose into the crook of Byleths neck. She was initially confused as to why he's so adamant, until she does it and realizes it's prime real-estate for kisses, and keeping her nose warm in Faerghus' frozen winters.

She even does it just to see the flush on his face travel down to his neck.

He's not prone to getting jealous, Byleth is matter of fact and she could have chosen anyone else.

Her eyes also never light up around anyone the same way they do for him, especially with Sylvain, she tended to lecture him.

Byleth values Felix's opinions because he's very astute and isn't afraid to contradict/argue a statement, even from her.

He may not state a disagreement in public, especially after she becomes archbishop, but he will let her know it's a bad idea either vocally or through an expression.

Their arguments can get quite fired up, but they both make a point of ending on a good note.

  
Byleth also loves to mess around with his hair (much to his chagrin) since it's naturally wavy, often times when they are having downtime she'll style it away from the spikiness that he has it in.

“stop messing with my hair.”

“you look like an angry porcupine.”

“Perhaps I want to look that way...”

when Byleth is asked by others what Felix reminds her of, she answers with a honey badger or a wolf.

She has so many reason do so, especially because they are tough, small, lone-wolf hunters, fighting dirty, having an overall thick skin and nonchalant attitude.

Plus she remembered the time when Jeralt's merc group used cod pieces in Almyra, apparently honey badgers go for the groin to kill prey larger than themselves.

He also eats ungodly portion sized amounts of meat. 

Felix also has a habit of learning his opponents moves scarily fast, which makes it a challenge for her to stay a few steps ahead.

She loved teasing him during sparring sessions, the tinge of pink on his ears always made the sparring session better. It also distracted him.

Felix compares Byleth to a cat, she is hard to read, loves catching fish, stealing things, has sleek soft hair, and somehow manages to shut people down with a single stare.

She is also prone to getting cold, her hands are always freezing, even in the middle of summer.

Initially she'd steal his jacket or his woven undershirt (or both) during her visits to the Fraldarius estate, especially after a warm bath with him.

Though they weren't a perfect fit, she would begin doing so even after becoming archbishop much to Felix's embarrassment.

During winters she'd forget she had stolen it in the middle of the night and she'd look up from her paper work to find a very flustered Felix without his jacket or undershirt.

Eventually he got some tailored for her to wear but she claimed it wasn't the same.

When he asked why she brought the turtle neck portion to her nose and sniffed for a long minute. “doesn't smell the same.”

that did it

his face was red again, gods damn it...

Sylvain teases Felix by saying he and Byleth are a double helix, cause bylix.

Felix proceeds to beat the stuffing out of him.


End file.
